


Bad Form, Ministry

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a man needs his whisky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Form, Ministry

*needs a sexy like Shemar Moore Kingsley Icon. That movie Kingsley, while a fine actor, is not my sex-on-legs!Kingsley*

 **Title:** Bad Form, Ministry  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Gen!Kingsley Shacklebolt  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Sometimes a man needs his whisky  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a chocolate drink in a martini glass with chocolate and peppermint around the rim and a candy cane garnish  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 14 

The Ministry Christmas Party was in full swing. Kingsley had chosen to come without a date; Minister Shacklebolt's "lonely heart" would be front page news in tomorrow's _Prophet_. 

He hated this; at least there would be an open bar. 

He grabbed the nearest waiter, and was aghast at what the man was carrying on his tray-- some fru-fru drink that looked like Christmas had thrown up in a glass, complete with candy-cane trimming. "The fuck is that?" Kingsley asked before he could stop himself. "Where's the whisky?" 

"Only Christmas-themed drinks this year."

This party had gone from bad to worse.


End file.
